Insane yesh
by Koi-Bara
Summary: oh yeah a summery ok well me and my sis came up with this insane little thingy mabob so plz enjoy and also no flames plz and thankyou any R


Title: INSANE! - part 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown..or however you may spell that cartoon. XP

This is a very insane thing that me and my older sister came up with. It all started with me wanting for Naruto to be a real person, and if he was how awesome it would be because we're alot alike, so we'd be like best friends from the bat. Anyways hope you will like but if not I really could care less, because this is just something we made up off the tops of our heads. Too much me talking NOW TO THE FICCY!

* * *

One day a girl named Becky was sitting in her room thinking, 'Geez I wish Naruto was real.' so Becky dialed a random number in hopes of it being Narutos number.

"Hello." Naruto said on the other line.

"HIIIII!" Becky said. "Would you mind comming over I think you are totally AWESOME! so come over now!

So Naruto came over. He came to Beckys apartment and Becky answered the door and led Naruto up into her and her sisters room.

"Naruto you so totally ROCK!" Becky said.

"Eh heheh heh." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

All of the sudden Beckys dad came into the room and stared at Naruto. "WTF A BOY IN YOUR ROOM! AHHHHHHH!" Beckys dad yelled.

Quickly Naruto ran right through the window screen thats right..through the window screen. Leaving a Naruto shapped hole in the screen.

Beckys dad left the room satisfied with his work.

"Well that sucked." Becky said.

"I wish Shikamaru were here." Jenny, Beckys older sister, said.

Magically out of nowhere Shikamaru popped into the room.

"WTF WHERE AM I?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shhh they can hear you." Becky said.

"They?" Shikamaru asked.

Becky pointed to her mom and dads room.

Shikamaru, Jenny and Becky sat in silence for a couple of minutes when Becky jumped up and ran over to Shikamaru.

"I know that deep deep deep deep, 1 hour later, down you love Ino." Becky whispered into Shikamarus ear.

"No I don't." Shikamaru said getting unsteady.

"Yes you do, you love INO!" Becky chanted.

"AHHH!" Shikamaru screamed and ran into Jenny and Beckys walk in closet but tripped over everything that was in there because that's how Jenny and Becky clean by throwing everything into their closet.

Shikamaru hid scrunched up ontop of the closet thingy mabob.

Becky ran to the phone and dialed Ino.

"Hey Ino I need you over here and pronto!" Becky shouted.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke is over here and he wants you." Becky said.

"Prove it." Ino replied.

So Becky tried to disguise her voice like Sasukes but all she did was deepin it and say," Hey Ino this is Sasuke and Sasuke wants you over here pronto."

"Uhhh..." Ino replied.

"Uhmm eh..hold on." Becky said.

Becky then dailed Sasukes number and Sasuke picked up the phone.

"Sasuke you need to come over here right now." Becky yelled.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Because Ittachi is over here and he's vulnerable you wanna kill him right well now's your chance." Becky said.

Out of nowhere a drunken Ittachi appeared.

Sasuke hung up the phone and ran over to the apartment.

Sasuke jumped through the Naruto hole and stared at Ittachi.

"Now I shall kill you for what you did to me!" Sasuke yelled.

" -hic- yesh wiwwle bwothwer whaever you shay." the drunken Ittachi slurred.

Becky was still on the phone with Ino.

"Here Ino here is your proof!" Becky yelled. "Sasuke say hi!"

"What?" Sasuke said.

"NOW SAY HI!" Becky yelled becomming demonic.

"Never!" Sasuke yelled then tried to run out the door.

"Quick Clay rope him!" Becky yelled.

Magically Clay appeared and roped up Sasuke.

Ittachi then started taunting Sasuke and poking at his forehead like he did when they were younger.

"WEEE!" Becky yelled.

Jack Spicer appeared outta no where and got onto the computer and started playing some games.

"HAHA Take that you evil space aliens!" Jack shouted.

Jenny wanted Gaara and Gaara appeared in front of her.

"GAARA!" Jenny yelled.

Gaara didn't say anything he just stood there and stared.

Jenny played with Gaaras sand and un capped his container thingy. The sand attacked Jenny.

"GAH HELP!" Jenny yelled.

Gaara stopped the sand from attackin Jenny and Jenny leaned over and Licked Gaaras tatoo thingy on his forehead that by the way is the symbol for love.

Jenny glomped the stunned Gaara and pulled him onto the bed.

During this time Becky called Sakura to tease her that Sasuke was over at her place.

Naruto appeared back in the window again.

Ino ran over and started yelling at Clay for tying up Sasuke like that.

Rai magically appeared and was sitting on Becky and Jennys mirror table thingy.

Then Kakashi came into the other window and was just sitting there.

Kiba and Akamaru showed up and Becky and Jenny played around with Akamaru.

Chipy and Mini Mew (Jenny and Beckys kittys) Played with Gaaras sand.

After a while Kiba and Akamaru found the stairs and startes running up and down the stairs.

After listening to Kiba and Akamaru run up and down the stairs for around half an hour we all heard a THUMP THUMP CRACK POW THUMP!

"OH NOOOOOOO AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled.

The ambulance came and layed Akamaru onto the strecher that's ten times bigger then Akamaru.

"Be careful with him!" Kiba yelled.

Right after saying that the ambulance people dropped Akamaru.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kiba yelled.

Jenny called upon Iruka and Iruka came running and jumped through the window and into Naruto which made Naruto fall ontop of Gaara which activated Gaaras sand which started to try and kill Naruto.

Gaara tried to get the sand to stop and eventually it did.

After that Becky looked at Sasuke and said, "Look at this it's a remake of your fire ball thingy." Becky then burped for about and hour or so and then took a lighter and flipped it on.

After that Becky turned into a big ball of fire and her hair started to burn.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Becky was so lazy she couldn't even say Oh my gosh.

"What in the world...whats OMG?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my gosh...she's just too lazy to actually say it all." Jenny answered.

"HELP!" Becky yelled.

Sasuke used his fireball technique which made it worse for Becky.

Gaara then used his sand but the sand started choking Becky by forming into a big hand.

Jenny licked the sand thing which turned the sand into mud and Becky was saved.

Becky then had half of her hair burned of except for a patch in the back and a couple of strands ontop.

Becky then ran over to Sasuke and yelled,"I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke was disgusted by Beckys appearance and turned away.

Becky then ran into the closet where Shikamaru was and everyone heard a little girl scream and Becky came out while Shikamaru burrowed further into the closet.

"Who else should be here?" Becky asked.

"Dunno." Jenny answered.

"Tsunade?" Becky questioned.

"She'd probably just fall asleep." Jenny said.

So Tsunade appeared and fell asleep in the corner.

"There needs to be someone else but who." Becky asked.

"Dunno." Jenny answered.

"LEE! I can't believe we forgot Lee." Becky yelled.

Lee popped up behind Jack and started rooting him on for victory at the game Jack was playing.

Gai appeared just now because Becky thought that Gai needed to be here since lee was here.

Well so on went the day. TRALALALALALALALALALA AND ETC ETC ETC!

THE END!

* * *

so concludes my stupid little...well big longfic thingabout what me and my sister came up with tralalala weeeeeeeeee X.X :dies: weeeeeeeeeee :comes back to life: etc etc etc ok now I'm bored. I AM A NARUTARD! YAAAAAAAAAY! all you Narutards stand up and shout! WEEE ok anyways plz review thanks for reading.

KoiBara


End file.
